


Time, Nature

by DiamondKitty



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Drabble, M/M, canon character death, that is non-explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondKitty/pseuds/DiamondKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I lie in bed, one day, one day at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Nature

There will come a time when the touch of my skin again against yours is not enough to comfort. When my hands rasp against yours, so dry and tired. When you will be the only one with the strength to grasp. It will be futile, then, to try to pull my soul into your flesh, to settle between healthy bones and healthy blood vessels. It will be futile but you will try anyway.

There will come a time when my kisses are not enough to make you smile. When my tongue dries and my breath is at once too forceful and not forceful enough for regularity. When your lungs will stutter, unsustainably, in sympathy. It will be ridiculous, then, to even think of our lovemaking, when lungs stuttered and tongues seized for altogether different reasons. It will be ridiculous but you will whisper the words anyway and my hands will trace tiny circles over your cheekbones and maybe then you will smile. 

There will come a time when your memories of me will not be enough to sustain you. When you are a garden, thick and wild and ready to bloom. When I am a whispering memory of a summer storm and not enough. It will be okay, then, for you to turn to other storms for comfort, to people who are stronger and brighter and wetter than memory. It will be okay and you will live and it will all be okay.


End file.
